muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
with the Creature Shop's animatronic Ninja Turtles]] The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are a popular superhero team of anthropomorphic reptiles who began in a series of comics in 1984 and gained greater fame with an animated series which ran from 1987 to 1996. In 1990, the Jim Henson Creature Shop supplied animatronic versions of the characters for a theatrical film adaptation and its sequel. The subsequent live-action films following the sequel and an animatronic television series, The Next Mutation, were produced entirely without the involvement of Henson. Muppet Mentions * The opening narration of "Attack of the Mousers", an episode from the 2003 animated series, begins: "A very wise frog once said, 'It's not easy bein' green.' But believe me, he didn't know the half of it." * A leaked 2012 draft script for the 2014 film had Raphael saying: "That damn frog was right: It ain’t easy being green." References * Michaelangelo appeared with Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Gonzo and other characters in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. * When Baby Piggy dons a ninja outfit to play Donkey Kong in the Muppet Babies episode "It's Only Pretendo", she dubs herself a Baby Mutant Ninja Piggy. * The 1991 Muppet Babies episode "Sing a Song of Superheroes" featured Baby Kermit, Baby Fozzie, Baby Animal, Baby Bean, and Baby Rowlf as the Ninja Turtles. * Herry Monster's room is decorated with a "Ninja Monsters" poster in the 1992 book, Too Little! * In a ''Sesame Street'' sketch, The Count asks his bats if they'd like to see the latest flick, Teenage Mutant Ninja Bats (starring Bat Midler). * On Dinosaurs, a poster depicting the Teenage Mutant Ninja Cavemen appeared as a recurring background element in Robbie's bedroom. * In the first episode of Muppets Tonight, "Teenage Mutant Ninja Truffles" can be seen on the KMUP schedule. * In the 2011 film The Muppets, Rico Rodriguez asked Kermit the Frog if he's one of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Kermit jokingly says he is. Connections *Will Arnett played Vernon Fenwick in the 2014 film. *Dee Bradley Baker played Chompy Picasso in the 2012 series. *Eric Bauza played Tiger Claw, Hun and additional voices in the 2012 series, Splinter in Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018), and Leonardo in Batman vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2019) *Greg Berg substituted as Donatello in several episodes of the 1989 season *John Cena plays Baron Draxum in Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Townsend Coleman played Michaelangelo and other minor characters in the 1987 series, and made a cameo as "80's Michelangelo" in the 2012 series episode "Wormquake!" AKA "The Manhattan Project" (2014). *Darren Criss voiced Raphael in the animated movie Batman vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Peter Cullen played Smash in the original series episode "Return of the Shredder" (1988) *Jessica DiCicco played Mira in the 2012 series. *Michael Dorn played Captain Mozar in the 2012 series. *Laurence Fishburne played the narrator in TMNT (2007 CG film) *Corey Feldman played Slash in the 2012 series. *Brad Garrett voiced Krang in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016 film) *Sarah Michelle Gellar played April O'Neil in TMNT (2007 CG film) *Whoopi Goldberg played Bernadett Thompson in the 2014 film. *Gilbert Gottfried played Kraang Sub-Prime in the 2012 series. *Seth Green played Leonardo in the 2012 series beginning in the third season. *Mark Hamill played Kavaxas in the 2012 series. *Kate Micucci played Irma in the 2012 series *Rob Paulsen played Raphael in the 1987 series and Donatello in the 2012 series, and is the voice director on Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018). *Hal Rayle played Raphael in several 1990 episodes, as a substitute *Kevin Michael Richardson played General Aguila in TMNT (2007 CG film) and Oroku Saki/The Shredder and additional voices in the 2012 series. *Tony Shalhoub voiced Splinter in the 2014 film. *Laura Sreebny worked as a production manager for several episode of the 2012 series, and several shorts. *Patrick Stewart played Winters in TMNT (2007 CG film) *David Tennant played the Fugitoid/Professor Zayton Honeycutt in the 2012 series. *Danny Trejo played Newtralizer in the 2012 series episode "Newtralized!" (2014) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Cartoon References Category:Superheroes Category:TV Mentions Category:TV References